The catalytic steam-hydrocarbon reforming process is a large consumer of water. Roughly 5 kg of water is consumed for every kg of hydrogen produced. Efficient use of water is particularly important in regions where water is scarce.
Industry desires to reduce the amount of water imported (i.e. make-up water) by the catalytic steam-hydrocarbon reforming process, particularly in regions where water is scarce.
Industry further desires to reduce or eliminate water treatment cost in a catalytic steam-hydrocarbon reforming plant. Currently, make-up water needs to be treated in a catalytic steam-hydrocarbon reforming plant so that it meets the requirements for the boiler feed water. These treatments include filtration to remove particulates, demineralization to remove minerals, and deaeration to remove soluble gases such as O2 and CO2.